story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Repressed
There is a world out there so different from our own, and yet so similar. A world that was created away from our own; a world that holds within it the heart of our own darkness. In it lurk the Repressed; they are strange beings that gather the creepiest, uncanniest, and yet most familiar creatures in existence. It is a world in extreme flux. There is ever changing architecture; moving doors, stairs leading to the ceiling, and ceilings that inexplicably lead to floors. Walls bleed, breathe, and wither in agony. Bodies of skinned creatures lie about, coupled in demonic imagery. Portraits of people turn into nearly faceless aberrations, with small blotches for eyes and devilish little smiles. In here is a personal hell. They say when you fill your heart with hatred, you could open a door to this Dark World. However, there is no orthodox procedure. It depends on the subject. In order to enter the world, you must stay in isolation for a period of time. For some it is a week, others, a day. For some, you must be asleep. For others, you can go through it when you are awake. And sometimes, you must inhale a substance in order to enter the trance. When you wake up, your world will shift before your eyes. Either you open a door into the bloody world, or the bloody world transforms around you. But when you enter it, the first creature you see in the bloody world is, and will always be, a humanoid in a pitch-black cloak. His face is a deformed, pink blob of flesh, with dot-like eyes and a long beak-like nose. His demonic smile would always turn the walls into screaming mouths of agony. “How much blood?” he will ask you. You will be forced to answer. Should you not, you will wake up, cold and sweaty. You will resume life with a heart full of hatred, and the knowledge that you could have had everything. You shall not see your reflection in the mirror. Instead, you shall only see that creature, beckoning to you. And as you stare, he shall come closer. His voice will go stronger. Your sanity will weaken. No one knows what happens if he gets close enough. When you answer his question, answer, “Enough for my heart.” He will hold out his hand. Take it, and walk with him. He shall show you the Repressed, and the keys to the outside world. Remember to be kind to him, and to be patient with his riddles and his puzzles, for if you are, a group of doors shall appear in your path. The middle door will always be the door to your room. Should you use the keys, you shall wake up in your room, with one bony key. Use it on any door to come back to this place. You will lead a successful life - just do not look at mirrors. Should you enter through any of the other doors, they shall always lead you to the same place, a peaceful little room. Your room. A copy of it, at least. Outside, the Dark World stirs. In here, he shall tell you a great secret. You shall stay in this world, and use it as your tool to take the lives of others; it is your very instinct. The ones you hate shall be sucked into this world, and subjected into the horrors of your Repressed. You will rule this land. For this land does not lie in some different world. The very entrance lies in your mind. They say the eyes are the door to the soul. The mind is the entrance to this plane. Pay attention. You are not hallucinating. Should you go back to the real world and speak of the Dark World, no one shall believe you. Yet for every word spoken of that other world, a creature from the Dark World shall come out. And how do I know this, you may ask? Let's just say I have been there a few times. People like me know. Category:Creepypasta Category:Science